5 Times Naruto followed his rules, and the one time he didn't
by Fandom Flicker
Summary: Exactly like the tital says. New story for you all.


**Hey, guys. I'm… sorry to say this but I've got some kind of writer's block for** _ **His Family**_ **and** _ **I'm Not Crazy.**_ **I'll get it back sometime, I promise! But for now… enjoy this story. *jazz hands 'cause I'm like that***

 **I've been watching** _**Naruto**_ **for the past couple of days (What? Can't watch two shows at once?) and I just fell in love with Naruto's character. The English version (the voices and crap) are okay, I guess but the Japanese just kinda sounds fitting, you know? Anyway, enjoy the story, I've rambled on long enough!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Naruto**_

* * *

 **Don't cry**

"You're a brat, you know that?" He was three when he first heard those words. His eyes had widened, as it came from one of the adults. He stared down at him with a gaze that could melt stone; and Naruto's eyes followed the adult's to the person sitting down at a shop, covered in paint.

Naruto's lips trembled and his eyes flickered toward the old man before he, too, walked off. Naruto's eyes filled with tears as they all walked away except for his "bully". "Is the baby gonna cry," Quince hissed; his lips moving. He'd never touch Naruto; his mother always told him to stay away from him. But that didn't mean he couldn't make him feel any worse than he needed to.

Naruto glared at Quince who gasped before sprinting off, screaming for his mother. Quince left the next day; and Naruto made a promise to himself before taking out a pencil and paper and writing down his first rule. It was rather sloppy writing, but Naruto didn't care.

He hid the list in his pillow. It became rather soothing to listen to the crinkling of paper under his head. He slept soundly.

* * *

 **2\. Don't depend on others**

Naruto was five when he almost died. He'd almost fallen in a pit, because this one boy bumped into him. Naruto fell right into it, and he didn't scream; but he whimpered. People drifted by to look over the edge, and when they saw Naruto, they turned away and walked off.

Naruto's eyes closed with each person coming and going. They'd just glance over before making themselves scarce. Naruto felt one of his fingers slip. He threw himself up trying to get out, whimpering.

"Please," he whimpered but no one came to help. Naruto grew angry. Why would they do that? How could they do that? Leave him like that? Naruto's arms reached over and grabbed a handhold. He quickly pulled himself up.

He heard something ripping and he got out. Breathing hard, he watched the people continue to walk around and they didn't even look at him. Getting up, he turned away and began to walk back to his home.

He added another rule. Then he slipped the list back in the list and slid into bed. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 **3\. Don't stay in one place**

Naruto didn't feel like staying in one place. He didn't feel like it was safe in just one place. Naruto was seven now, and he always had many different places to train and he didn't allow anyone to know where it was - besides the one girl. But she was okay.

He learned that when he stayed in school for a little bit. Kids came from all places before discussing how they should be beat him. Naruto quickly tried to escape before they caught him, and the leader (a boy who left years ago) told him "We'll beat the weird out of you," he said with cheerily.

Naruto went home, treated his wounds, and then he took out his list again. He looked at it quietly, writing down his new rule. Rather neatly, if he did say so himself.

He slid it back and then fell back to the bed, paper crinkling in his ear. Naruto's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **4\. Stay away from others**

If Naruto was honest, it should be rule number one. He was nine now, and he'd already failed the test once. The kids had quickly jumped on him from there and laughed before they beat him.

Naruto laid, helpless, and he realized his one rule that still wasn't on his list. He learned this the hard way and he shouldn't have forgotten that rule. It hurt not having anyone there to protect him and keep him safe; to love him and hug him and treat his wounds.

Instead, he got cold shoulders, people telling their children "Don't go by him," and making Naruto hurt inside. When he got home, the rule he wrote was splattered with blood, and it soaked the paper through.

The blood dried in a few minutes, so Naruto rewrapped his wounds, slid the list back inside his pillow, and fell against the bed.

He didn't go to school the next day.

* * *

 **5\. Don't trust anyone**

That rule he learned when Mizuki tried to kill him. He'd been so excited to pass; and then he learned the truth. He'd left, fleeing the scene and he'd hid quickly after Sensei told him to. He'd heard everything his Sensei told Mizuki; and when Mizuki flew at him, Naruto used his own jutsu and beat him.

He'd passed when his Sensei gave him his own headband. And Naruto was so happy. But he learned the important lesson, too. When Naruto went home that night, he took out his list.

Rule 4 was still splattered with blood. Naruto kept it even after as a reminder to stay away when not in school. Naruto wrote his rule and then slid it back inside the pillow. Maybe someday, people will realize how wrong they'd treated him. But today, wasn't that day.

He fell asleep right away. But woke with nightmares.

* * *

 **6\. Ignore the other rules**

Naruto wasn't going down easy. He knew his rules and he was using them to fight. The others were down for the time being, resting while Naruto kept the fight going. He swung from tree to tree, trying to hit the man but getting dodged every time.

Naruto swung down and his blade sliced through the air. The man parried his attack and then Naruto saw blood spreading through his jacket. Naruto coughed, blood spraying from his mouth onto the man's shirt and pants.

The man threw him aside like a rag doll before going after Kakashi Sensei. Naruto struggled to his feet, he was staying too long in one place! He shouldn't depend on others; he couldn't! He never will cry, not in the face of an enemy. He couldn't trust them; so he can't depend on them. He wasn't staying away from the real people.

"Relax, Naruto." A quiet, but sure voice said in his left ear. _Sasuke_. In his right ear Sakura's voice was velvety. "We'll help. Trust us." she said before they both charged into battle.

Naruto blinked, his eyes getting heavier. He wasn't sure, but he did feel someone picking him up. "He's tired." Sensei told the others, Naruto thinks he did, but he wasn't sure because he didn't want to open his eyes. It was warm where he was at, and he didn't feel any pain where he was right now.

Naruto fell asleep without any trouble.


End file.
